


Hot Nights, Hot Tempers

by RA_of_Light



Category: Lucas North - Fandom, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_of_Light/pseuds/RA_of_Light
Summary: It’s too damn hot and Anya is pissed at being stood up again by Lucas. Can he rectify this?





	Hot Nights, Hot Tempers

_‘Hot, too damn hot’_ was the main thought running through her mind.

Anya lay tossing and turning in their bed, covered by a layer of sweat and a thin cotton sheet. The humidity was oppressive and even though she was naked and had a fan whirring in her direction, she just couldn’t settle.

She fidgeted partly due to the stickiness, partly because she was frustrated because of him. She turned onto her side and noticed the glowing digits on the clock at 2.22 am. She had been stood up and was in bed alone once again. She sighed with annoyance as the small hairs on her skin pricked, desperately trying to regulate her temperature.

She’d waited all evening for him to turn up and had prepared dinner as well. Anya had sat there in the living room with two glasses and a bottle of wine while the dinner went cold nearby. Eventually, she’d cracked the bottle open and gradually drained it of its contents, then finally given up and gone to bed. 

As Anya lay there sweltering, she glanced at her phone for signs of activity, but no notifications appeared and the feelings of frustration welled up again.

Her mind was swimming regarding Lucas and how it was a recurring theme to be stood up like this. He would come home eventually and would explain it was because of his job and out of his control. He would look straight at her with those luminescent blue eyes framed by those long, dark lashes, and she would acquiesce.  He was very persuasive, a frustrating hangover from how good he was in his chosen profession.

She lay analysing her feelings and the inexplicable hold he had over her, when her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door latch. He was home and at that moment Anya decided to pretend she was asleep. She really didn’t want to start an argument this late at night, no matter how angry she was.

Now that he was home, she was trying to figure out his movements; he’d probably wandered into the living room and would see the glasses and empty wine bottle. ‘Rookie mistake,’ she thought, ‘I should have pitched the bottle, because now he’ll know that I’m a bit tipsy, as well as grumpy.’

Mixed emotions were welling up as he seemed to take an age to brush his teeth before finally entering the bedroom.  Feelings of anger and abandonment were vying with images of his beautiful face and body. Deep inside her, the complex emotions were increasing, heightened by the oppressive heat. She was, however, determined not to let him know he was part of the reason that she couldn’t sleep.

Lucas entered the bedroom and saw Anya laying on the bed with her eyes closed. He quietly moved towards the bed and very carefully removed his clothes. She heard the dull thud as each garment dropped to the floor, then felt him ease his way into their bed. He didn’t touch her, but suddenly she felt his hot breath on her ear.

“ _Moya lyubov,_ ” he whispered softly into her ear. She could sense he was looking intently at her face, scrutinising it for any signs of consciousness .

Anya murmured gently to give the impression that she was asleep but not so deep that she couldn’t sense his presence. Then she turned away from him. His breath, however, lingered on her cheek and the heat emanating from his body next to her resonated through her bones.

 Lucas was unperturbed by the lack of response. He leaned over and started to gently kiss her neck. She could feel the smirk on his lips. He was perceptive and could tell that she wasn’t really asleep. Anya’s continued lack of reaction encouraged him to take things further, so he carefully placed his hand on her soft belly and started to caress it gently with his index finger. He swirled soft circles around her belly button, then slowly trailed upwards until his fingertips reached the crease under her breast. They continued upwards until he found her areola and softly skimmed the bumps for a second before reaching her hardened nipple. He gave a low, gentle laugh and whispered: “You’re not fooling anyone, my darling.”

 Anya struggled desperately to keep up the pretence, annoyed her body was cruelly betraying her, but her breathing became more shallow in response to his deft touch. She bit her lip in a last ditch attempt to stay quiet, but the fire was burning too deep in her belly.

 “Hmmm,” he murmured into her ear and gently swept her hair to the side kissing her neck exactly on the pulse point. Anya instinctively moved in response and let out a sigh. “That’s more like it,” he whispered hungrily.

 She turned over to face him, torn between anger and lust. “You bastard, you stood me up… **_again_** and now you wake me up with what intention?”

 He looked at her beautiful, furious face and blinked softly at her, his long lashes fluttering seductively. “I’m sorry _lapochka,_ it was completely out of my hands…” She looked into eyes brimming with obvious reproach for the transgressions of such a poor boyfriend. He reached forward tentatively and rested his hand on her waist.

 Anya’s emotions were threatening to boil over, but she struggled to resist his placations. Just one look and he could convince her that it wasn’t deliberate.

 He moved his hand up to her jawline and caressed her cheek with his thumb, then moved forwards to gently peck her lips. He did this a few times until Anya gave in to his caresses. She slowly moved into his kiss and opened up to him, anger and frustration quickly turning into passion.

 He moaned against her lips and pulled her body firmly into his. She could feel his ribs, but his arms and chest were strong and smooth. His heart was pounding against her chest as the kiss became more intense. He pulled back briefly to look deeply into her eyes. “Please let me make up for such a neglect of your needs?”

 She just nodded as her anger dissipated and gave into the pleasurable feelings flooding her core.

 With her consent, Lucas rolled Anya onto her back and moved his kisses down her body, stopping at her breasts, swirling his tongue firmly around the buds and gently nipping at them. Her torso arched and he murmured gently against her skin at her response. Slowly, Lucas moved his attention further down, massaging her waist and placing fluttery kisses on her ribs and over the soft bump of her stomach.

 She knew where he was going and Anya felt wanton in anticipation. He looked up briefly to her face and smirked, then teased her by moving past her mound and instead suckled the soft skin on the inside of her thighs.  She was surprised by this manoeuvre, but wasn’t bothered as his feather-light kisses were sensitising her skin with tingles of anticipation.

 Lucas palpated her thighs softly as he kissed them and then expertly used his tongue to lick the crease between her thigh and the side of her labia. Gradually, he began to explore exactly where she wanted him using his tongue firmly on her clitoris, which made her grab the bed sheets and push herself into his mouth. He used his fingers to spread her labia, firmly pressed his tongue at the entrance of her vagina and darted it in. She gasped which made him smile, then he hummed sending vibrations through her until he became covered in her desire. He swirled his tongue deftly around, up and down, changing pressure, then slowly eased his index finger into her. He pressed firmly against her walls and slid back and forth, then added another of his long digits causing Anya to buck again. Her head was tilted back and she was groaning with pleasure, caught up in the heat, sweat and sensations. Lucas loved his fingers being drenched in her lust and his desire was becoming more desperate as this beautiful woman responded to his touch with such abandon.

 Anya started to whimper as she came close to her orgasm, so he increased the speed of his fingering. Her body started to clamp around him until she cried out as she climaxed. As her body relaxed, he slowly removed his fingers and looked directly into her eyes smiling as he suckled his fingers for one final taste of her sweet musk. His cock, responding to her pleasure had now stiffened to the point of discomfort and needed release. He needed to fuck her right now and moved up so they were face to face. She smiled wickedly and moved her hand onto his erection, moaning at how firm it was. He kissed her heavily and she could taste herself on his lips. With one hand he pushed her legs apart and she guided his cock into her sodden cunt.  

They gasped in unison as he entered her and Anya instinctively raised her legs allowing him a deeper thrust. He fucked her hard, causing the bed to hit against the wall. She watched his face contort with pleasure as he thrust hard into her. It was a beautiful sight. The heat intensified all the sensations as their bodies slid against each other. Anya could feel him suddenly become much harder and knew he was moments from coming. Grasping his waist, she pulled him towards her. He came hard, crying out her name loudly, while she also tipped over the edge into her own bliss.


End file.
